Human Castiel's first time with sexual Condiments
by collinsacklespudding
Summary: Castiel and Dean explore their sexuality for the first time as both humans with a sexy new twist


Dean swiftly and quickly opened and closed the hotel room door. The door shut with a quiet click and Dean leaned his back against it. He was nervous. He could hear the shower in the motel bathroom. Cas was in there and he would be out any minute. Just thinking about Cas wet and naked in the other room made his cock hard.

He let out a deep breath and got down to business. He wanted Castiel's first time as a human to be special. He had fucked him plenty of times as an angel. Hell, he had fucked him _everywhere_ as an angel. Showers, the impala, the IKEA bathroom, you name it. But something was different about his castiel as a human. He was passionate and sensitive. Dean wanted to make his first time_rememberable_.

He put down his shopping bag on the end of the king size bed. He pulled out the XXL container of mayonnaise he found at the nearest store. just looking at the creamy goodness made his cock harder than ever. All he wanted to do his stick his fingers in the jar and lick it all up but he had to have self control. it was Cas' night after all.

He could hear the shower turning off. Steam slipped through the crack in the door way. Dean had little time to finish his surprise. he stripped down naked, the hotel lamp shining on his bare chest. He quickly opened the XXL case of mayo and put his whole hand in the delicious substance and covered his erect dick. Dean moaned quietly. He started rubbing himself. The mayonnaise felt _so good_. He jumped on the bed spread his body out in a welcoming position still rubbing his mayonnaise drench cock.

The door of the bathroom creaked open to reveal a wet half naked Cas with a small towel attached to his waist. Castiel's mouth gaped open. The surprise on his face made Dean lick his lips. "Hey" Dean spoke in a rough voice still pulling on his cock. Cas' towel dropped immediately and walked over to the expectant Dean.

"W-Wha-What is this?" Castiel asked, he couldnt keep his eyes off Deans Mayonnaise soaked meat stick.

"It's my surprise for you" Dean gave him an irresistible smile. "Mayonnaise is my favorite condiment in the world and I want to share it with you baby." Dean slowed the rubbing of his cock.

"Lick it", Dean whispered.

Castiel happily obliged. Castiel's met the expectant mayonnaise cock as Dean groaned loudly into the hot hotel room. Castiel wrapped his lips around Deans large cock bobbing his head slowly, never leaving Dean's gaze. Dean moaned again putting a rough hand in Castiel's hair. With his other hand he took a large clump from the mayonnaise jar and caressed his own nipples. Castiel bobbed his head on the cock trying to slurp up all the delicious mayonnaise. "Heres More" Dean groaned, adding handfuls of mayonnaise to his dick mix. Little pieces of condiments sprayed his face. Cas deep throated Dean's cock, he gasped for air. Just as he did Dean pulled him up for a passionate Mayo kiss. The white liquid covered there faces.

Cas groaned "Bend over" grabbing the tub of mayo and pouring it all over Dean's ass. Dean smiled as he felt the warm condiment on his body. Cas took a handful of the mayonnaise and covered his penis. He rubbed it all over so the entrance would be smoother for both of them.

"I'm going to make myself a Dean sandwich, extra mayonnaise please." Castiel laughed. Dean gasped as he felt Cas' cock slowly push inside him. The mayonnaise worked as a charm. the squeeze was tight as always but the slimmy gunk felt amazing inside of him. Cas pushed his cock further inside his lover causing them both to moan. He pushed his cock in and out slowly put surely pushing the mayonnaise deeper and stretch his ass wider. The moaning from both the men got so loud they couldnt speak. Just the sound of screams and mayonnaise surrounded the room. He rubbed Deans dick to the speed of his movements. Castiel could feel himself about to cum. Dean's mayo stick twitched in his hands. His lover was ready to. Castiel poured the rest of the XXL mayonnaise jar out on Deans back. A loud groan could be heard from Sam's motel room of the two boys finishing. Dean and Cas fell to the bed out of breath in the giant puddle of mayonnaise and semen.

Castiel lay on Dean's beating heart satisfied. "How did you know my favorite condiment was mayonnaise too?"


End file.
